Naruto:The God of Magic
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: Discontinued up for Adoption


**Hey guy's this here is the result of taking a challenge from my good friend and Co-author of this story, his name is _GaijinSamurai_ good guy with nice challenges :P**

**Anyway YES this will be a slight AU story but not overly so much to say it would change everything. But yeah it will have those AU moment's; now some may be wondering if Naruto is from the EN (Elemental Nations) well that's a big NO...he's born in Earth land.**

**Now the pairing has been decided so here it is and you can expect Incest...**

**Naruto x Layla x Lucy x Erza x Mirajane x Cana**

**That's the pairing though I may add in another not completely sure but that's it for now. Also, me and my friend Gaijin made up our own spell's and parts of history for this story so expect things not heard or seen in manga.**

**ALSO warning to EVERYONE I am not that well informed of Fairy Tail like the regular or hardcore fan's since I'm just getting back into it so bear with me if my history before canon is a little sketchy. AND that the spells made may just be in English until I can find a suitable translator.**

**Now I think that's it so...on with the story!**

* * *

**Naruto: The God of Magic**

**Prologue: The Return of a Legend**

_The large world known as Earth land is a very prominent and vast land, it is completely filled with the immense amounts of Magic that flow around the world. Some might say Earth land was a heaven on earth due to the many town's and Kingdom's that are in this vast land. The peaceful civilian's that go about there daily lifes as shopkeepers for anything you could possibly need harbored this land. __**Guilds**__ also inhabit the world of Earth land, where people called mages reside and do jobs requested by the employer. No matter the task whether it be the daily chore to saving a town or village from bandit's to monsters._

_These Mages or formerly known as Wizard's, are people that wield magic and are capable of many things whether they be good or bad there abilities with magic are indeed miraculous and with them being 10% in the whole population of Earth land they are very vast in number. Though there are certain types of mages or wizards which ever one you'd prefer that easily have more power then any normal mage. An example would be mages that reside within a guild titled with a rank of an S-rank Mage who are capable of great deed's even wielding the power to down a vast majority of average mages with the utmost ease._

_There was though a group of mages with such power they were given a title that is known by all of Earth land and either respected or feared depending on that mage of the group. This group of Wizard's were called the __**Seiten Daimadō **__or better known as the __**Ten Wizard Saints**__. Which like its namesake is a small group of 10 powerful mages, a mage can only be granted the title as a Wizard Saint by the ruling order by the Chairman of the Magic Council._

_Now you may be wondering who or what the __**Magic Council**__ exactly is and I'll tell you, they are the ruling body of the world of Magic. The Council oversees the Guilds and keeps them in check so they don't cause so much destruction during there jobs for there employers. For example, if a guild was to become to dangerous to the non-magical citizens of Earth land then they would have a vote before having that guild __**disband**__. And if forced they would use the weapon the Council control's, that being the __**Eisei Mahōjin: Ēterion**__ or as others simply call it the __**Etherion**__ that is used to completely erase a guild if need be._

_Of course this was all but just a small piece that is the great giant world of Earth land, for beside the Guilds, the Magic Council or even the Ten Wizard Saints there was many other mysteries that reside in Earth land. For instant the word __**Magic**__ may be loosely spoken or used but, it comes in all different and unique varieties. Magical classes were vast in number and can not truly be all accounted for. Yet there are some in Earth land that are very rare and very powerful._

_This rare type of magic is simply called __**Rosuto Majikku **__or better known as __**Lost Magic**__ and like the name say's it is magic types that have been lost for centuries or have been forbidden due to there dangerous level __of destructive power. The sheer gravity of power these classes of magic were so immense they were obliterated from history of Earth land not only because they were so terrifyingly powerful they also had painful and almost at times deadly side effects on the user._

_But there was something else far more mysterious then the Lost Magic, something that has effected all of the Magical world of Earth land and its non-magical counterpart Edolas. It was something that has not only shaken the two worlds to there very core they still to this very day. For it was something that even mythical Dragon's utter in __**trepidation**__ for this event in the forgotten history made even them wary and fearful of the past._

_What this event was is what caused the countless deaths of both mages and non-magical creatures lifes. It was a event in history that recalled the ruling darkness, the veil of __**death**__ itself covering and sweeping across the land. A blanket of chaos and disorder that which covered Earth land bringing despair and death to all in its path. Demon's rose up in waves from the magical energies released by this tsunami of darkness. They ravaged the land killing all in their path whether they be innocent or not they didn't care they only followed what they were ordered to. This neither helped with all the chaos that ravaged Earth land during this era for the magic of death itself killed anything in it's path. Any and all things it touched withered and died be it plant life or animal or human all died._

_Mages of course tried to defend against the oncoming waves of Death and Destruction from the Demon's or the wave of Death yet they too died like lambs to the slaughter none were able to stand up to this horrific event. It was a hopeless era in the early history of Earth land, filled with death and strife all those that fought against it died and perished, those that ran from it died and perished __**everything**__ withered and died. Decayed or Rotted away from the Death magic that appeared and swept across the land._

_Now you may be wondering what could have caused all this or who did it, one person blamed the other but in reality the true reason why this all happened was all because of __**one**__ single person. This one person was like any other human but was a mage unlike any other. Then again he was unlike __**anyone**__ could ever hope to understand. This person, this __**mage**__ though was someone that rose up in this time and era with such immense magical power he was thought to be some sort of God. Yet he was anything but a God, for as he was titled as the __**Strongest**__ Mage in this time he was also titled as the most Evil mage to walk the Planet itself._

_He, who possessed a very evil magic was seen as a monster, an abomination to human society, an outcast to all of the human race for deeds committed or not. Seen as an exile, he brought forth this violet chaotic era of death. It was he who brought forth the giant wave of death that scowered the land in decay and rot and it was __**he**__ who brought forth life to those very demons that raved Earth land to its core destroying any and all in their path._

_He was the Creator of Chaos and Death, the mage born by the sins of humanity and wizard alike wreaked havoc upon all life. He was a man who in his younger years seen as a monster and saw the world as unfair, treating him as a devil in human skin came back and with a vengeance killing all those that ridiculed him. This Wizard of Darkness and Death built upon by the discriminate humans brought forth there fate and the death of so many others._

_This man recalled in history was known by many names such as __**The Black Wizard**__, which was given to him for blanketing the whole world in a veil of darkness that which blinded many and sent them into madness and insanity. __**The Most Powerful Dark Wizard**__, reason to be called as such is compared to any other dark wizard he was a __**God**__ while they were nothing but nats or ants to be squashed by the heel of his boot. __**The Killing Mage**__, like its namesake this wizard was titled for slaughtering so many mages that at this early point in time took up almost 50% of the Earth lands population reducing it into just 10% thus meaning he killed and slaughtered so many mages was why he was given such a title._

_But though these titles carried much fear, this wizard was simply known by one name, a name that still to this very day and age strikes fear and terror in the hearts of all mages and humans alike. His name is uttered in both awe yet terror by Guild Masters alike as well as the Ten Wizard Saints. The dragons themselves revered his very name in horror._

_His name was simply known as __**Zeref**__, a wizard from the Ancient times that alighted the land, the creator of those Demons that were numbered in the thousands to millions. Not much is known about his past other then his deeds but it was said he was the most evil mage to walk the earth. Of course the reason he became __such a being was never told so the way of humanity was seen as a __**peaceful**__ race as always. As to not dirty their hands for it was humans that by there insults, ridicule that created him to be such a evil mage._

_Of course he was always confronted by mages only for them to end up dead, always and a never-ending cycle of death. Any and all things that circled around him died and perished;Families, children, mothers, husbands, lovers and even newborns all died whether they be unintentional or not._

_Now some may wonder in this age that it being peaceful wondered exactly how Zeref was stopped or how most of Zeref's demon creations were eradicated well that is simple yet complex at the same time for you see. During the chaos and discord that plagued Earth land for year's did something occur. Something that shook Earth land to its core brought forth a raging storm that which could not be stopped. _

_You ask of how Zeref was stopped or how most of his demons were vanquished, well it's a very old tale of mythical legend but, during those dark ancient times through the death of countless, the rivers of blood that pooled from those that were slaughtered, the smoke of burning bodies did one thing appear that challenged Zeref and his dark reign._

_It was __**one**__ single ray of light that tore through the veil of darkness, it is said in Legend right as Earth land was close to eradication of all human and mage life did something appear. Or better yet..._

**_Someone_**_..._

_Legend speak in those Ancient times that someone rose up from the depths of Earth land, someone that walked through it all; the death and decay, strode forth even as Demons surrounded this being. Even as the wave of Death itself came upon this entity, through it all as the ancient dialects speak of this person, this _**_being_**_ of mystery walked past it all as if it didn't even _**_affect_**_ him._

_Anything and everything thrown at this being was stopped and completely obliterated, everything from Zeref's influence couldn't stop this person. He couldn't be stopped, demons in his path were incinerated with just a flick of his finger, the ravaging flames of Hell couldn't touch him for they too were slept away in the raging hurricane he brought forth with a wave of his hand. Even the blanket of death itself was forced back by this being, this _**_entity_**_ as he was called._

_No one truly knew who this being was for he was just as a mystery as Zeref himself was, he had come out of nowhere in the darkest hour of all life and brought forth the spark of life which soon ignited into a blazing inferno of power. It was further spoken, through the Ancient tablets and old history books that this man was unlike any other living being. For he was a _**_mage_**_, a _**_wizard_**_ of such power he rivaled or even topped Zeref himself. The very magical energies would surround him and give birth to a tornado of magical power that which eradicated all those in his path._

_But what was known was that this man, this deity of magical power after just a month alone after coming forth did he usurp control the demons of Zeref had before destroying them all while those actually fled in _**_fear_**_ of this mage. He, who with twitch of wrist sent an army of demons to there death or made the black flames of Zeref be smothered away. Scholars believe though in this dark time that this man alone had not only fought back against Zeref's wave of darkness that blanketed Earth land he unlike countless others was _**_successful_**_. It was he that brought life to Earth land once more, it was he this deity of magical power and skill that defeated Zeref's demonic armies. _

_It was _**_this_**_ man that had led the final battle against Zeref and his armies with an army of his own, he who fought alongside with the Mythical _**_Dragons_**_, storming Zeref's Stronghold with a storm of spell's of the utmost powerful capacity and magical elemental attacks from the major flight of dragons did this man and his allied dragons take the battle to Zeref and his personal army._

_And what a battle it was, for as the Dragon's took flight alongside there one and only ally recorded in history of humanity or mages did they wage a battle that shook Earth land to its very core. A battle that tore the landscape and shifted the ocean floor, the skies themselves raged on with a ungodly storm that flooded the lands with its never ending rain. Lightning danced across the skies, as winds picked up forming into tornado's, that ravaged the battlefield, hurricanes and typhoon's formed during the battle further increasing the destruction as the magical energies clashed._

_But through it all the forces of Zeref waged on against this other mage and his dragon flight, truly it was a battle forever marked in history that changed the future of Earth land forever. For soon, the demons of Zeref began to lose ground on all sides, especially as the dragons kept them pinned down did the mage that brought this battle forth come into the fray._

_When he came the demons quickly lost, the spell's he used wiped them out in waves just like the myth's foretold a flick of his finger or a wave of his hand the demons were blown away. As if a divine wind swirled around them before throwing them into the sky killing armies of them with ease. When he came into the fray and wiped out Zeref's forces did he have his allies the dragons go back to their homeland. It was never told of what he said to them but it was his words alone that sent them back after helping there first and only ally against the most evil mage in all of Earth land._

_Now when this mage and Zeref met face to face among the ruin's of his once thought impenetrable magical fortress and among the countless dead bodies of his demonic army. The two mages of unimaginable power stood face to face; it was never said what was told only of what happened when the two engaged in there inevitable battle did the very island they fought upon be completely devastated. There clashes tore the island apart and scarring the ocean floor itself._

_The battle never stopped though for even as the island was gone and the ocean floor be devastated did both the mage and Zeref bring there battle to Earth land's main landscape. It wrought the greatest destruction ever recorded, because from just there magical residue from there attacks brought upon natural disasters that scarred Earth land. Long sleeping volcano's erupted, earthquakes that ruptured the land rose and waves from the ocean came down crushing and sinking much of the land of where they fought._

_But in the end, during the last bouts of there titanic battle which would decide the fate of all Earth land did the unthinkable happen..._

_Zeref had been _**_defeated_**_ utterly from the mysterious mage, though after that it was only said in Legend that this mage who had defeated the once thought indestructible Black Wizard not only sealed every artifact of Zeref's away from the world of magic he had also as said in history _**_sealed_**_ Zeref's 'Darkness' as it was told. The darkness of Zeref was sealed away by this mage far away and the location of the darkness of Zeref was only known by that very mage._

_Though strangely upon that day did both that mage and Zeref's body _**_disappeared _**_with not a trace of them found in all of Earth land. It was truly a mystery that has never been solved for the one who had defeated Zeref and ended his tyranny had not only vanished without a trace the very body of Zeref himself had disappeared as well._

_Of course till this day, as that era of death and destruction would forever be remembered so to will the mage that had rose up against the Evil mage, the wizard of such power, and such skill was he forever memorized as the _**_Savior of Earth land._**_ No one knew what he looked like in appearance nor did anyone know his name but, those that had seen the fight between the mage and Zeref were only able to give him one name that will forever be known in Legend just as Zeref is known for his terrible deeds._

_This mage was named ironically enough _**_The White Wizard_**_ due to the spells he used and the legendary aura of light he gave off during his battle with Zeref. Both Wizard's forever known for there deeds of Good and Bad as the Wizards of such power of there Generation they were looked upon as either Deities of magical Power or devil's in Human skin._

_Now some have believed the White Wizard is a myth, a legendary hero told to children of this day and age of Earth land to help them go to sleep at night. Bedtime stories of his tales told to them, or inspire mages to become stronger and defend Earth land from the dark mages who were like the mages inspired by Zeref the most powerful Dark Mage to exist._

_But what everyone in earth land nor it's sister Edolas knew...was that...The White Wizard was no mere myth..._

_He was absolutely _**_real_**_...the genuine article..._

_He was the Greatest Wizard to ever exist..._

_He was..._**_The White Wizard_**_ of Legend_

**Centuries Later-Kingdom of Fiore-Magnolia Town**

Among the crowded street's of Magnolia Town, a place that which thrived on it's merchants and shops that sold its own variety of item's ranging from anything you could possibly imagine. Things anyone could possibly need from food from the local or expensive restaurants to shops for clothes that any citizen or adventurer would ever possibly need. There being shops for even armor and weapons, to books on magic and spells for any aspiring mage. Clerks that even sold the crystallized substance called lacrima littered the streets like any other clerk or store owner. Even the Silver and Gold Key's used by the Celestial Spirit Mages were sold in this bustling town.

Crowds of both citizen's and mages walked among the streets, mages going in or out to either snatch another job request or going out to complete there selected one. Tourists as well came in, flooding the town taking in the marvelous sights that which Magnolia Town was known for. Children ran around laughing and playing as there parents watched on from a distance. Every citizen or mage having either a smile or grin on there face enjoying the peaceful atmosphere Magnolia Town just gave off.

Though as this all happened with the sun lighting all of Magnolia Town and of Fiore did someone walk among these street's of magnolia Town. This person drew many stares due to the person's appearance or in those that _knew_ who this was either _paled_ or in women's case stared at the person unrestrained lust. For who it was everyone could see walking down the streets of Magnolia Town was a_ man_.

A man that everyone not only in Magnolia Town knew of but all of Earth land knew and what everyone saw was a man standing a good 6'4 with a figure that showed his muscular physique. He was not built like that of a bodybuilder but more of a body fit for a fighter for both power and speed. The man's broad shoulders were definite seeing as a black cloak hung loosely from them it being in tatters at the bottom. He wore no shirt showing his muscular chest with not a speck or flab of fat could be seen and only the hardened rock hard muscles were visible. Wrapped around his abdomen was grey bandages that went down to his waist outlining his 8-pack. Tied around his waist was a white sash and on down was a pair of grey trousers that stopped just above his ankles while on his feet were a normal gray pair of boots. Wrapped around the palms of his hands were grey bandages from before they were also firmly wrapped around his knuckles as well.

He looked like any normal person or mage with his clothing but, what truly got people was his unique features. For example he not only had the large insignia of _**Fairy Tail's**_ Guild Mark embedded on the back of his cloak. He also brought stares to his face for the man's facial appearance that got many people staring was his face that had not a shred of baby fat was tanned with six whisker looking marks on both cheeks. His long golden locks framed his face and with bangs covering his eyes and ears, his hair also passing his neckline and his shoulders only to be tied in a spiky ponytail.

What was truly a sight was his eyes, those liquid sapphires that captivated all those that fell under the man's gaze. They would just leave you standing there in a state of awe and shock of seeing the man's azure orbs staring you down. It left children agape, men staring in shock and women practically having hearts for eyes as the man walked past them leaving them in a lovestruck stupor.

Though as the man walked by crowds of staring citizen's as his long tattered beige cloak fluttered in the soft warm breeze could there be seen a simple sack over his right shoulder. He who walked with grace and not a single miss-step in his stroll, the way the blond spiky haired man held himself was so high no noble nor king could ever hope or even begin to match.

What everyone could see though to there confusion was a small smirk spreading the man's face as his azure eyes took on a _longing_ glaze as he stared ahead of him at the southern end of Magnolia a giant building with the words.

_Fairy Tail_ plastered as the building's name...

_'Finally...I'm coming home...Lay-chan...'_

**Fairy Tail-Main Lobby**

**Lucy P.O.V**

_Looking at the numerous members of Fairy Tail did I let out a sigh as I saw them either drinking, arguing or just plain out fighting. Others were either lazing around as usual or a few were at the request board looking up for any new jobs. I looked at the bar to see my old friend Mirajane tending to other members of the guild with either a mug or two or in Cana's case a whole barrel._

_That still shocks me how she drinks like that..._

_I gaze around to see both Natsu and Gray arguing like always and as usual gray is stripped down in his boxers and how he never notices is beyond me. I looked around to see Elfman once again arguing with other members of the guild explaining the word Manliness to others and how they should be manly like him. I looked around to see Loke once again sitting on a bench being completely covered with girls, they practically hung from him wherever they could._

_Then again Loke was always the ladies man of Magnolia Town..._

_I slowly look to my side only to smile upon seeing the person beside me and that was to the eyes of others my twin sister but those that truly knew her all know that she was my beautiful mother. She didn't look any younger then myself which was oddly strange considering. Her name which itself is a very famous name among Earth land which was Layla Uzumaki. She looked exactly like me seeing as I got her looks completely making me look almost like her twin._

_As you can guess from my mom's name I gained the name Lucy Uzumaki..._

_She was a woman of such beauty one would have thought she was a Goddess in human flesh or a angel from kami-sama herself. She who was born with magical power was a very well renowned Celestial Spirit Mage, from which I had gained her ability in using Celestial Spirit's. My mother though, as a member of Fairy Tail she was and still is a Legend among the Magical World with her skill as a mage. Ranked as a S-Rank Mage made it all the more cool that I have such a mother._

_She, from which I had gained, had a very strong connection to the Celestial Spirit Realm, that of which was so strong we can truly speak with our spirit's or even the Celestial Spirit King himself, he was a very old guy with the longest mustache I have ever seen._

_I smiled at my mother even as my mind went back during the times when I was a child, you may be asking of what happened to my father or if I even had a father. Well that's a difficult question but I will still answer you. You see, personally I have never met my father even as a newborn I never even saw him. It's not to say he abandoned me or my mother for upon the stories from my mom my father was a man that protected those he loved more then anything._

_When I was younger I had asked questions all the time about my father seeing as I always wanted to know more about him. And back then to even now my mother always answered my questions, how my father was a powerful mage or the fact that my father's name was **Namikaze Naruto** Fairy Tail's Most Powerful S-Rank Mage. Just hearing of his name and of his reputation inspired me to know more about the father I haven't got to know._

_And luckily I did for at the time, my mother told me of how she and my father Naruto had met which was during a S-Rank Job that naruto had taken, he had come about my mother as she was weakened from fighting off a few dark mages from a Dark Guild at the time. He had saved her from being killed or worse and from that point on most of it was history. Except of course of how mom always said of how she and Naruto always stayed by each others side until she and him became so close they fought with each other side by side each time father took a job._

_It was only from then on did I, from there relationship was born of course at the time neither my father nor mother knew she was pregnant. Which was at the same time Naruto had taken my mother to Magnolia Town as to escape the reach of my father's enemies. But even that didn't stop them so from what my mother told me to protect both her and not knowing myself my father left us in the protection of an old friend of his whose name was called Makarov who to my surprise later on was the current Guild Master of the World Famous Fairy Tail._

_He left Magnolia Town that same day never knowing mom was pregnant, to protect her and myself he had used his strongest spell's upon a manor built by him. It proved to be a good thing for any and all those that tried to get in with bad intentions were quickly incinerated. Honestly the first time I saw the work of my father's magic do its thing made me go into a state of awe. It was just beautiful even if it was a barrier around the manor it was when I saw the bad man who at the time was a councilman tried to get in._

_He burst into white flames that from what mom said couldn't be extinguished..._

_It was a sight that I have always remembered..._

_Normal children that never knew there fathers would have been angry, sad or just hated there father but me I guess you could say I was different. Sure I was a bit angry then again I was young at the time and didn't know the full details but knowing now he did it for mom's protection my anger disappeared over time and with it was it replaced with a strong need to actually see and talk to him._

_Mom, when I was younger always showed me pictures of her and naruto when they first met, and even now the pictures I still look at everyday to help remind me of what my father looked like just incase I came across him. It may sound strange but when I first saw a picture of him just giving a smile made me when I was just 15 year's old blush. He was a very handsome no handsome isn't the word, he was an adonis from his spiky golden locks of hair that which past his neckline with two bangs framing the sides of his jawline. His tanned skin along with those rugged yet feral whisker marks on his cheeks made him all the more appealing. But what truly got me when I first saw his picture was his eyes which were a captivating azure that just pierced your very soul or in my case they seemed to warm my soul._

_It was like he was staring right at me..._

_Mother always said I gained characteristics from him like the shade of my blond hair was the same shade as his own plus the need to protect those I care for I got from both him and mom. I had asked mom why I blushed at seeing his picture and she just laughed saying it was normal seeing as she always blushed at the mere mention of my father. How I always wanted to know more about him._

_I'll admit...I am a daddy's girl..._

_Can you blame me for wanting to know the father I never got to meet? The father who had left to protect my mother from his enemies or the fact my father was both the most famous and strongest mage in Fairy Tail?_

_I thought so..._

_But then again I thank my father every time I go to bed for doing what he did and giving me this life. For it was his action that led to me not only becoming a member of Fairy Tail and part of its family I had also met tons of friends at the time. I was only maybe 10 or 11 at the time but it is where I met other kids around my age that I truly got along with and later become the best of friends with. _

_For example, Natsu and Gray are like brothers to me same with Elfman, it is as also where I met Mirajane and Lisanna who was siblings along with elfman. I saw elfman as a big brother of sorts as Mirajane and Lisanna like my sisters. There was another one who mother introduced me too and that was the Grandson of Makarov who was named Laxus Dreyar, and on that day I learned not only my father before I was born was and still is an Uncle figure to laxus it was my father that had trained laxus in his magical abilities. Though sometimes Laxus can be a bossy older brother of sorts. There was another that I met and that was Cana Alberona who I quickly got along with seeing as we had a lot in common._

_So you could say me, Cana and Mirajane are the best of friends sisters even. Yet sometime later to my surprise did another girl come into the guild but what surprised me was that she was saved by **my** father and had sent her to the guild to start a new life. Her name was Erza Scarlet, a girl a year older then I am saved by my father during his time out. He saved her from slavery after destroying a tower called Tower of Heaven._

_It was a surprise to me that this girl was the only one to have last seen my father before anyone could find him. But she soon got along with everyone else in the guild especially Mirajane, Cana and myself. Though I find it a bit strange why she always has to act like the big sister towards me but I don't really mind. What I did learn from her though was that she wanted to get stronger not only to start over but to see my father again and pay him back for giving her this second chance._

_It seemed my father made a big impression on Erza seeing as she looked up to him though she wasn't the only one for like myself I had learned almost everyone in Fairy Tail looked up to my father. They idolized him and respected him as a mage and a member of there family..._

_I wish to meet you father at least once...then again with you out there in Earth land I doubt we;ll see each other for awhile...Mom misses you dearly...the Guild misses you...I miss you...even if we never met...I truly do want to know you..._

_I hope to see you...Father..._

**Lucy P.O.V End**

If only she knew her wish was about to come true...

**Magnolia Town-Outside Fairy Tail**

Walking toward Fairy Tail's building was the very same man from before, he walked toward his destination without stopping. His cloak fluttered in the breeze with each step he took as his golden locks ruffled in the air giving him quite the divine appearance. Citizen's gave way strangely as none would bump into him, for there was just _something_ he gave off that made them steer clear of the man. Mages who knew of the man gave a wide birth as well only respect and admiration shining in there eyes.

They all could only watch as the man came closer and closer to Fairy Tail's building and with each step he took the streets seemed to go completely silent even as the ruckus within Fairy Tail could be heard. And that in itself made the man's smirk get a bit wider as he came closer to the guild's doors. If one were to look into the sky they'd see the clouds somehow slowly shift and come together over Fairy Tail's building making them slowly darken into a greyish color. They slowly swirled above the building and became even darker as the man came closer and closer with each step he took.

''I-I can't believe it...it's really him...'' spoke one of these mages, his voice filled with shock as like the other mages his eyes wide as can be. A fellow mage beside him could only nod in confirmation at his words.

''I-I know...it's been years since he's been back...I wonder how Fairy Tail is gonna react when they see him...'' he said getting a majority of nods from mages overhearing his words. That is until another spoke as he eyed the man heading toward the guild, his expression set in stone with curiosity.

''Yeah...but didn't he last be known to have taken a 100 Yr request...or was that a cover up from the Magic Council...'' that made all the mages go even more wide eyed then before. They and everyone else of Magnolia Town that were looking at the blond haired man watched on as he came closer to Fairy Tail's doors.

Through it all, the spiky haired man kept his gaze on Fairy Tail's building, the doors just a few yards away from him. His eyes completely taking in the giant guild with a remembrance of sorts coming into his eyes as he beheld the building. As he gazed at the giant structure he could slowly see beyond the building a vastral image of _her_.

_'Soon lay-chan...just a few more steps...you'll probably be mad...but it will great to see you and everyone else again...'_

As he came to the door's he ignored the crowd literally behind him and the unnatural formation of swirling clouds in the sky that was above him and Fairy Tail, he continued on even as the crowd stopped a few feet from the building and lightning slowly started to appear in the clouds. He walked on never knowing what truly awaited him behind these swinging doors.

**Fairy Tail-Lobby**

As the sounds of party and drinking sounded the guild of Fairy Tail one could see the usual chaotic environment they had all grown to love. Throwing mug's, breaking tables and shattering chairs; arguments being thrown to one another of the most simplest of things. Random bouts of fighting could be seen with one member throwing another into a group of others.

Heck the occasional mug smashed into a guild member enacting them to get angry and join in the fray. Looking from this on the second floor, laxus could only shake his head with a small smirk at the immaturity of it all.

That is before he was it by a mug...

Twitching he let out a menacing grin, _'Those little bastards...'_ clenching his hand Laxus abruptly stood up as sparks of lightning danced from his hand as he glared down on the bottom floor seeing the fighting going on. Jumping on the railing he let out a yell.

''You bastards gonna get it now!'' with that laxus surprisingly dove into the fighting kicking a member into a wall as he did so. Soon enough against anime smoke ball erupted with random fists or feet showing along with bruising faces of said members.

Watching this all from the bar was both Layla and Lucy along with Mirajane, as both Natsu and Grey were fighting amongst themselves like usual. And as always amused expression's adorned there faces or in layla's case amusement glinted in her eyes as she watched the chaos in the guild. Tilting her head to left did she dodge a random mug making it shatter upon hitting the wall, thus making her let out a giggle.

''They never change the repair bill for all this damage has to be increasing every time this happens.'' said the blonde haired beauty. Her long hair falling down past her shoulders to her lower back with two long bangs framing her heart-shaped face. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled with amusement as she watched the chaotic scene before her. She had a figure women would kill for. A perfect hourglass figure with a sizable bust of a D-cup. Her smooth fair skin seemed to glow in the light of the Guild's building. She wore a battle-fit golden kimono with blue whirlpool and lightning designs, the same kimono made by her beloved Naruto. It fit well with her body, yet didn't reveal enough to have stares linger on her too much.

She got enough of that as it is...

The kimono draped over her body till it ended just above her ankles showing her normal looking sandals covering her feet. Around her waist like her daughter was a belt that held two item's, her Spirit Key's each of them Gold with an oddly unique Platinum one with golden crystals within. The other thing was a katana it was normal in appearance except for the golden hilt with the blue lacrima crystal's going through the handle which glowed with magical power.

Though from what could be seen like her daughter she had on the top of her right hand only it was blue in color thus showing her membership as a Fairy Tail Member. Being one for year's and one of there S-Rank mages made it all the more proof that she was part of Fairy Tail. Thanks to Naruto during there years together she joined the guild and quickly became attached due to its lively atmosphere.

It proved to be the greatest place for her daughter as well, for when she brought her into the guild at the age of 10 she quickly became friends with the newest generation of the guild something she was extremely happy about. For you see, not many people knew Lucy was the daughter of Naruto with only makarov himself knowing and who kept it a tightly held secret. With her and him knowing, they kept it secret from everyone other then Lucy since they would learn later on.

Plus it was a good idea at the time seeing it kept the heat off her and Lucy from the Magic Council and some of the other Ten Wizard Saints. For if they knew one of there most notorious and powerful mages in Earth land had a daughter...

She shivered yet narrowed her eyes at the thought...

_'They'd have to fight me, makarov and all of Fairy tail before they could get to our daughter!'_

''I know what you mean mom, it surprises me at how makarov-jii-san can pay these bills I'm surprised he hasn't gone broke long ago.'' her daughter said. Layla just smiled at her daughter, looking at her she could only say she mostly got her looks from her except her hair being the same golden shade of naruto's. She indeed looked exactly like her, a spitting image of her she daresay. She let her long blonde hair flow down making her look like the twin of her mother. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with a cheerful personality which she inherited from both her and her father.

She wore a green pink outlined tank-top with it showing her midriff, her sizable bust hidden mostly with a bit of revealing cleavage. Her curvacious body which she inherited from her mother was a body women would just die for. She wore a tanned colored mini-skirt. Around her waist like her mother was a brown leather belt that held her mini-skirt up. On it like her mother had two item's that showed she was a mage. On her right was a key ring with a few Silver and Gold keys of her own. But on her left was a weapon of her own a rolled up whip of sorts only there seemed to be red and yellow lacrima crystal's within the whip while at the end was a heart-shaped cracker end.

Though in appearance she in attitude was much like her father that being completely true seeing as it was commented by both makarov and her mother that she was like her father in many things including being a mage who took there training very seriously. Her love for her friends and guild shined just like his own and the will to protect those she cares for was something she no doubt got from him. All these remarks made her feel extremely happy knowing she was like her father in so many ways yet looked like her loving mother. Growing up like this she became a very powerful mage seeing as she trained with Erza almost all the time.

It also made her want to see him all the more then ever before...

''I agree, Master's probably gonna pull his hair out after this one...oh there goes Natsu and Grey joining in...this may get a bit out of hand...'' Mirajane said with her serene smile and peaceful expression even as the sound of fighting sounded the area. All three women chuckled as they saw the giant battle of fighting members in the middle of the isle of the lobby. They watched as one of the flying attacks shattered Cana's barrel thus making her twitch.

''Why those idiots...'' she uttered with a twitching eyebrow the three could only watch as cana herself grabbed a member by the collar of his shirt and literally threw him backwards and right through the wall. It made them sweatdrop when she jumped into the air throwing a table on most of them before joining the fight.

''And as always cana-chan joins in...man I wonder what Erza would do if she saw this...'' Layla said that is until the magical presence could be seen from within the fight thus making there eyes widen. Seeing most of them bring out there magic showed how serious this was about to get, especially with Natsu, Grey, Cana, Laxus and Loke bringing out there own respective magic.

''Oh boy...this is getting a bit...serious...'' mirajane stated with a nervous expression adorning her beautiful face. They could only watch from the bar as the fight was about to escalate further and probably destroy the guild did something happen.

**Bang!**

Went the swinging doors to the entrance of Fairy Tail them flying off both hitting Natsu and Grey respectfully thus making them stagger back with swirls in there eyes from the surprise impact of wood nailing them in the face. Then suddenly a small _pulse_ of magic erupted from the entrance thus freezing every single member on the spot even laxus himself. The pulse only hit the group of fighting members so the three women at the bar never felt it.

Though they were confused as to what made the sudden sound...

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard from the entrance and with it the every member looked back to see a figure coming into the guild. The man's cloak fluttering each time he took a step, the light from outside shadowed the man's appearance but as the man slowly walked into there sights did the darkness that hid him from view slowly unveil showing who it was.

_''Oh...my...Kami...''_ was all macao could sum up for everyone's thoughts on the matter of who they see before them. The figure showing himself as the blonde spiky haired man from before his azure eyes glistening with mirth and amusement even as his tattered cloak. Made those of weak spirits fall to there knees in sheer shock.

_''My...you all haven't changed...still rowdy as ever...''_ spoke the man, his deep baritone voice echoed the entire floor. His rugged handsome features made him all the more recognizable in front of the Fairy Tail guild members.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

With each step he came closer and closer to the group, his eyes all but scanned each member coming upon old faces and new ones. They lingered on the shocked Cana flashing her a smile that made the brunette's face flush a deep scarlet. Upon coming closer did the man with a flick of his finger make a sudden shift of wind materialize separating the guild members in two separate groups. He continued his walk through them all ignoring there shocked expression's.

That is right then the voice a completely shocked laxus sounded the area...

''No way...No freaking way...i-is that you...Uncle Naru?'' upon this declaration did the man stop in his stride as he raised his head to glance up at the shocked spiky haired Laxus. That is before a smile rose up onto his face as his eyes stared back into laxus's own.

_''Oh...laxus...is that you...my how you've grown...your much taller then the last time I saw you...what has that perverted grandfather of yours been feeding you?'' _he said amusement clear in his tone. The words made the all time annoyed Laxus let loose a grin so wide it would have split his face if possible.

Though the next voice that spoke made the revealed 'Uncle Naru' stop in his tracks, ''N-Naruto-kun...i-is that you?'' upon hearing that delicate voice he so loved and always remembered, Naruto slowly glanced to see _her _the beloved layla beautiful as ever standing there on her shaky legs her shocked expression made him slightly frown.

That is until he heard another voice and it making him go wide eyed as his very soul froze completely when he heard another voice ring out the word, ''Daddy...?'' he slowly looked at Layla's side only for his eyes to widen exceptionally almost impossible at the size. They got wider and wider upon seeing a _twin_ of layla standing right there beside her. He could idly see the girls shocked expression almost identical to layla's though he knew he was in shock from just the girls word alone.

_'D-d-did she...just say...d-d-daddy?'_ he just gaped as he looked at the two neither seeing the expressions from the others members, the gaping look from cana or the surprising fish-like expression from Laxus, his earphones long had fallen off his head in sheer shock. He like many others looked up Namikaze Naruto probably more then others since he's known about him since he was just a baby. Being one who helped raise him it effected Laxus to see him as a family figure, like an Uncle of sorts.

When his father wasn't there it was Naruto that helped raise him when he was in the guild, during those days he helped train him in his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. During those times he had gone on jobs with his surrogate uncle and saw first-hand why he was a Legend, you could say he idolized him more so then his father in a way.

It was during those days when he was younger that naruto brought in Layla into the guild and from then on he could see the woman was a very powerful mage not in just being a Celestial Spirit Mage but in her own combat prowess as well. It didn't take long for her to become a S-Rank mage like Naruto. Somehow upon coming to his thoughts did he let a mental facepalm at not seeing it sooner, the time Naruto and Layla spent together during his younger years made it all the more obvious.

Add in the fact Lucy acted so much like his uncle in way's he had at times thought she was his daughter but, hearing it now proved the fact. Lucy was in reality the daughter of his surrogate Uncle and by extension the Surrogate Grand-daughter of Makarov made it all the more obvious. He could admit Lucy was like an annoying little sister at times so there was another link to him as well.

_'My god...how did I not see it...?' _

Layla and Lucy themselves were having there own mental shutdown upon seeing the man that's been gone from there lifes for there own protection back and right before there very eyes. Not a single difference about him from the pictures only with his hair much longer then before, layla couldn't help but let tears freely fall from her eyes as she looked upon the man she loved and still loved and the one who gave her the greatest gift she could have ever asked for.

That being her daughter Lucy...

Lucy like her mother was staring at Naruto only this being her first time actually _seeing_ him in real life instead of old pictures of him and his mother. Yet to her surprise he didn't look a day older then in those pictures, hell he looked around her _her _age. Then again her mother did as well making more of a mystery, gazing at him did she see why not only her but Mirajane, Cana blushed at seeing him.

The pictures just did no justice, seeing him now was a whole different experience then just gazing at the pictures every night before going to bed. She could definitely see she got the same shade of hair color from him and the same smile as well. His long spiky golden locks added with his feral whisker marks gave him that wild appearance only added with those gorgeous azure orbs made him all the more appealing.

She could see one reason why her mother fell in love with him...

''D-d-dear you okay?'' her mothers worried voice shook her of her thoughts as she saw why she said that, naruto was staggering toward them with a empty expression, his eyes gazing back and forth to Layla and Lucy. He stepped on the knocked out Grey and Natsu on the way gaining painful muffles as he strode. Lucy could only shake a bit when he came closer and closer, the mere presence he gave off becoming stronger and stronger with each passing second he came closer to them. She could practically feel his magical power even if held back and it was almost suffocating from just the sheer pressure it gave off.

She shrink down a bit over his tall stature loomed over her own, it was like comparing a titan to ant. That was one thing Lucy could say about her father, he could put the fear in anyone without even trying.

''W-what...did you just...say...?'' his voice made Lucy looked up at him as did Layla to see his azure eyes shifting strangely with so many emotions running in them it was impossible to even decipher one of them. Seeing her daughter too shocked to speak she did for her knowing Naruto was probably to shocked to comprehend what she said.

''Dear...its what she said...this...is Lucy Uzumaki...your daughter...'' she said nervously and like a flicker did naruto freeze up upon hearing the words. His eyes went completely wide till they were the size of dinner plates.

Naruto who heard his love's words of actually confirming what the layla-look alike said made him go into a mental breakdown. _'I...had a daughter...I had a daughter...when...how...where...when? Oh no...I wasn't there...no...dammit...I had a daughter and wasn't there to raise her...no...oh god...'_

All the poor Naruto could do after hearing of this revelation do one thing; He, The Legendary S-Ranked Mage of Fairy Tail could only stagger back before abruptly...

Passing out...

Even as he left the world of unconsciousness he could hear the worried shouts of Layla, Lucy, Laxus and the others yet he could only keep mumbling as the mental image of Lucy flashed within his mind.

''I have a daughter...I have a daughter...I have a daughter...'' and with that he went out like a light as his body fell back hitting the floor with a resounding.

**Bang!**

''Naruto-kun/Oji/Jiji/Dad!'' was the collective shouts that followed as he went into the land of unconsciousness. Laxus already dashing toward him as did others of the guild upon seeing the most famous fairy Tail mage pass out right there after such a revelation. Worried of his mentality after such a truth revealed to him. Layla and Lucy already kneeling at his side to see if he was okay only to get no response from him.

Then again he wouldn't be waking up for awhile...

It was gonna be a interesting future for those of Fairy Tail, Layla and Lucy and all of Earth land as a whole...

**End**

* * *

**Wow! That was hard actually to make a story that changes so much of Fairy Tail as a whole. My head is running on empty as of now so yeah, now I'd like to express a few things to you all.**

**One sorry if Laxus was a bit OCC but, in this case naruto was there in his life to help raise him instead of just Makarov alone to do so. So it would show Laxus has a very high respect for Naruto to place him as his Oji or Uncle.**

**Another thing is the change of Layla being alive simply put naruto saved her life from sickness when they were together. The illness was cured by him due to his magical properties.**

**Third, Naruto's clothing is similar to Gildart's just different set up...**

**Anyway, like I said before I'm running on empty and don't know what else to say at the moment so I'm just gonna end this here and go take a nap...**

**Ja'ne!**

**TDKN-is out!**


End file.
